Birds, Bees and Cherry Juices
by aznlolienvazn
Summary: Unfortunately for Hiashi, he finds himself in two awkward situations where he has to take a mother's role. Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi. Fatherly Hiashi—but still "harsh-ish". NaruHina/KonoHanabi hinted in Ch.2. Tender Topics. Very Short Two-Shot. Complete
1. Cherry Juice, He Supposed

**Birds, Bees and Cherry Juices**

Ch. 1 "Cherry Juice, He Supposed."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, whatsoever. If I did, there would be no Uchiha [exempting Itachi]—those darn drama queens always be starting something!**

**A/N: **I was always curious to how these talks would happen. I just couldn't find myself able to write it with a really harsh Hiashi, so I made him a bit fatherly—like the putty I know he truly is!

*DATTEBAYO*~*DATTEBAYO*

* * *

A small sound came from the back of Hiashi's throat that somehow resembled a grunt. He was caught unawares of the news that was presented to him by one of the branch member ladies tending to his daughters. He had expected the usual disappointing news of disobedience or failure that always awaited him when it concerned to Hinata, but not this.

"Hiashi-sama?" The woman before him dared to ask, taking the sound and the followed silence to be negative.

Snapping from his daze, Hiashi cleared his throat and waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, thank you for the report."

"Of course." The woman bowed slightly before she began to make her way out of the room.

"Oh, and if you will," Hiashi began to clear his desk of his previous task of signing papers and drafting letters. "Kindly bring Hinata and Hanabi to my office."

"Of course." The woman repeated before walking out, sliding the tatami screen door behind her.

Hiashi pulled a drawer from his desk and took the simple picture frame that was the only content of the drawer and placed it in front of him. He stroked the glass, outlining the image and shook his head lightly.

"Why'd you have to go?" He whispered, lowering his hand from caressing the picture frame.

Alone, Hiashi buried his face and sighed. If one would to inspect the man closer, one could say that his ears were bit pink and color flushed his face.

"It has come sooner than I had anticipated."

* * *

Hinata fumbled her fingers nervously as she stood in front of the screen door to her father's office. She feared to the reason to why she was suddenly summoned. Racking her brain for possible reasons, she worried herself more and became a nervous wreck.

_My report card probably came in._ Hinata flinched at the anticipated lecture. _Or maybe he saw my match with Hanabi yesterday._

It was a friendly spar between the two sisters to show each other's progress, but because of Hinata's lack in Hyuuga training, she lost to Hanabi in the first few minutes, unable to block the advanced techniques. She supposed because she was still weak, but Hanabi assured her that it was due to her training—how shameful it was to be expected to know Hyuuga ways when she wasn't trained into it and instead being taught methods basic to shinobi.

At that moment, a new presence, the one who just occupied her thoughts, joined her in front of the screen door.

Hinata turned to face the person and saw her sister, five years junior to her, calm and collected. Hinata found herself awed at how mature the seven year old was compared to herself. She scrunched into herself even more.

"Sister." Hanabi gave a slight nod to her. "Shall we?"

Hinata bit the bottom of her lip and nodded, forcing her trembling hands to her side. Hanabi knocked on the screen door and waited for a "Come in," before sliding it opened.

"You summoned for us, father?" Hanabi coolly said as she entered the room, discretely tugging at her sister's jacket for her to do the same.

Hiashi had his back to them so Hinata didn't know whether or not she was going to get reprimanded; even so, she prepared for the worst. The two sisters sat in seiza just in front of their father's desk.

The man finally turned and faced his daughters.

Hinata and Hanabi's eyes widened. In front of them their father held a light blush and was basically sweating bullets.

"I-it has come to my attention," He cleared his throat of the slight stammer in his voice. "That you are both girls."

Hinata and Hanabi exchanged looks at each other. This was strange and they didn't like it one bit.

"Wh-what I meant to say was," Hiashi mentally scolded himself as he cleared his throat again. "Someday, you two will b-become, erm, w-women—o-or have already started your way to becoming one."

"I know that it's not really my place to tell you both of this, but," Hiashi trailed of and looked down at the floor, a small smile on his face as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed before he looked at the two of them. "You see, when a girl becomes a woman, her body e-experiences slight ch-changes."

"Most of the changes happen in the outward appearance." Hiashi looked at his hands and began to twiddle his thumbs. "It's not very hard to say that it's true men and women are very different. The most notable differences would be their ch-chest area and their p-pri—ne-nether area. Th-things, uhm, g-grow in either one of the areas depending on the gender of a person. Women in particular, grow things on their chest that become assets yet curses."

The two sisters turned pale, getting a gist of the direction the conversation was heading.

"Wh-what I meant to say is—!" Hiashi caught his words and looked mortified at his two daughters who avoided his eyes. He sighed and shook his head, continuing on to get the experience over with. "There comes a time when, you girls specifically, know when those changes are going to happen."

Clearing his throat he stood and walked to them, sitting down just in front of them in the same manner they were. He took a hand from each of them in his and looked at their eyes—one of gray tint and the other lilac. "Hinata; Hanabi. One day, you'll wake up and find something odd about your body. One day, you'll wake up and find yourself with blood running down your legs."

Hinata's eyes grew wider, stunned at what she had just heard. Hanabi gagged, sticking her tongue out, turning paler.

"Don't panic during that time because you are not wounded. You just became a woman, that's all." Hiashi patted Hinata's shoulder, with all seriousness. "That, girls, is what you call your per—."

"F-father!" Hinata squeaked, turning redder by the second. "Kurenai-sensie has already explained to me."

"And Hinata me!" Hanabi cried out. "Please, please, please don't torture us so!"

And in that moment, Hiashi let all his being fall to the floor, giving a relieved sigh, letting go of Hanabi's hand and taking his hands off Hinata's shoulders.

That faithful mid-day, the Hyuuga compound could hear the gleeful shout from the Main Head's office quarters.

Hiashi looked up from his position on the floor at his daughters and gave a sheepish smile. "Thank Kurenai!"

The brief pleasant moment disappeared, and faster than a blink of an eye, Hiashi stood, smoothing out his clothes, a stern frown marred on his face. "You two are now dismissed."

Hinata and Hanabi stumbled out of the room, glad to be out of there.

* * *

Geez. I haven't been on for a while…

I took this request to try and test out if I still I got my pen so I can get to writing again. This was a pain to do 'cause I didn't know how to approach it.

It's going to be two-shot and that's that. Going to post up the second part soon.

Like it?

Hate it?

Thanks for reading~!


	2. Birds And Bees Shouldn't Even Interact!

**Birds, Bees and Cherry Juices**

Ch. 2 "The Birds And The Bees Shouldn't Even Interact!"

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, whatsoever. If I did, we would know who Hinata's momma would be!**

**A/N: **TIME SKIP!

Hinata is 18 and dating Naruto; Hanabi is 13 and has this little romantic fling with Konohamaru. Knowledgeable Hanabi concerning the Hanky-Panky.

*DATTEBAYO*~*DATTEBAYO*

* * *

"Hinata." Hiashi nodded at his daughters sitting in front of him. "Hanabi."

"Good evening, father." The two bowed their heads a bit and spoke in unison. "Why have you requested for us?"

The two kunoichi feared at what was going to be discussed, recalling the last time both of them were called for in the same fashion some few years ago. Hanabi still shivered when she thought of what could've been if Hinata hadn't said Kurenai taught them about being a girl.

"The day has finally come when you both showed interest in the opposite gender." Hiashi looked, sadly, at his two grown daughters and sighed. _I feel so old._

Hinata blanched knowing her fears were made real. So her father _did_ find out about her having a significant other—though they haven't done anything but hold hands and cuddle, knowing her father, he always thought of the latter.

"Father, may I have permission to leave?" Hanabi snickered, nudging her older sister on the ribs with her elbow. "This talk is for Nee-san! She and Naruto have been lovery-dovey lately!"

"Hanabi!" Hinata hissed, lightly pushing her elbow away, giving her a glare. "Hush!"

"This is for you also! I know of the two you both hang around with." Hiashi glared at Hanabi. "You will be longing to be _active_ at your older sister's age yourself. Though, because I know Hinata's a late bloomer, I fear that you are already at that age. That is why I will give you both this precaution speech."

Hanabi's cheeks flared as Hinata choked on her inhale of air.

"As you both can recall from our _talk_ a few years back, the body of a man and a woman differ a lot." Hiashi coughed in his sleeve, his ears growing red. "There comes a time when after your body is done changing or at least when it starts to slow the process of change. At that time, you will begin to feel urges and yearning for, erm, intercourse o-or some sort of physical and sexual contact!"

Hiashi hurried his last sentence and wiped his forehead that had begun gathering some sweat.

"Father!" Hanabi whined, slapping her head lightly with her palm. "Don't tell me this is the '_birds and bees_' talk! I swear, I already know how sex works, so may I please be excused from this torture. I'm sure Hinata here is the only one in need of this talk."

Hiashi and Hinata paled as they both stared at the young girl.

"Wh-who told you about it?" Hiashi bit his tongue in an effort to suppress his rage. How dare the person stain the mind of his daughter, and at such a young age! At least he was going to soften the blow and not use the appropriate terms—at least not at first but gradually as he approached them more and they neared the moment of being married.

Hanabi simply shrugged her shoulders. "There was a session at the Academy concerning undercover missions especially for women. I decided to hear it."

"Wh-why would you do such a thing?!" Hiashi sputtered, ready to flip the table that was in front of him.

"It struck my fancy." Hanabi winked and nudged at Hinata.

"And what did you learn?" Hiashi huffed, biting his tongue to refrain from saying anymore.

She simply smiled. "Sex is supposedly a special occasion for two people that are in love~! Only, if one were to go into an undercover mission, especially for kunoichis, there is a high chance of passing as a tramp and having sex—lots of it according to the statistics from the past two years."

"I forbid the two of you in accepting missions such as those!" Hiashi roared, startling the two young ladies. Catching his composure, Hiashi cleared his throat and looked pleadingly into the eyes of his daughters. "Now, Hanabi since you are an _expert_ on the topic, care to educate your sister?"

"Gladly." Hanabi's grin stretched, rubbing her hands together in antipation. "Now, sister dear, you might want to prepare yourself for this."

Hanabi showed her palms towards them. Her left thumb and index finger touched, creating a small 'O' and her right index finger went through the 'O.' Grinning, Hanabi winked at Hinata. "That's what happens in sex."

Hinata gaped at her father, horrified that he would actually allow this. "F-father! You can't possibly—!"

"When you have sex," Hanabi interrupted her older sister and gave her shoulders a pat to silence her. "The little bee stinger penetrates the flower. Then some nectar is involved, and then pollination happens."

Hinata groaned and hid her face in her hands. She was dying of embarrassment though it was just a simple talk.

Hiashi quickly let out the breath he was holding in. Knowing Hanabi, he feared that the information she was going to dictate was going to be very lewd and explicit, but he was glad that it was put into simple terms.

Much to his disappointment...

"Oh, yeah." Hanabi snickered. "The man has to pee in the girl for a girl to get pregnant or something. I didn't really understand that part. It's a special pee, though. '_See_'—something."

Hiashi choked and Hinata began to keel over.

Hiashi grabbed hold of Hanabi's head and shook it. "You are to report to the elder women and eradicate this nonsense from your head!"

Hanabi pouted as she matted her hair, trying to put it back to place, making sure that strand of her held the careful and specific amount of strands an was positioned correctly, when Hiashi let go of her head. "Yes, father."

"Now, you two have to promise that you will only have sex when you are married and are in your thirties. Make sure it is only for the purpose in prospering the Hyuuga, nevertheless, giving birth is not something to be taken lightly." Hiashi looked down at the two cowering at his killer intent. "Mark my words, if your intentions aren't so or you are not of age, I will cut of that stinger and there will be none of this 'birds and bees' business. Understand?"

Just outside, a loud thud was heard as two large things fell from the tree nearby the window of the main office chamber opened ajar. Aware of the noise, Hiashi turned in a blink of an eye and his quick eyes caught sight of a flash of orange and a blue scarf dashing out the compounds through the opening.

He smirked and mentally gave himself a pat in the back.

Trying to break the tension that had developed, Hanabi laughed and patted her sister's head. "Don't worry father, Hinata here will likely lose _it_ when she's thirty."

It was the first that Hinata had ever hit her sister...softly of course.

* * *

I know it's short, and I apologize. This was just to try and get my writer's block out. I'd say it helped a bit.

Thoughts/Comments/Critiques encouraged!

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
